burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Montgomery Hawker Mech
The Montgomery Hawker Mech is available in the Boost Specials pack with the Carson Extreme Hotrod. The Mech is a slightly slower version of the original Hawker, and has a new switchable boost type. By pressing L3 one can switch between Aggression, Speed, or Stunt boost types at any time while driving the Mech. The exterior is Transformer-esque, with robotic and circuit-themed graphics. The car has embedded neon light wires and a neon light 'eye' on each side, which change color according to the selected Boost type. The wheels also have embedded lights, which glow blue and orange when stopped and turn purple and green as the wheels gain rotational speed. One of the advantages of being able to switch boost is that it enables the Hawker Mech to be able to compete in any event. It also adds some extra strategy. For instance, in a Race, you can use Stunt boost to earn boost, and when you fill it you switch to Speed. Using Stunt to earn acts as a safeguard in case you crash, as Stunt Boost can be earned at any time. When the boost is full, switching to Speed allows you to dominate your opponents. This ability to switch boost gives a strategic advantage in Online events, which is likely why the Hawker Mech is more expensive than the Legendary Cars and Toy Vehicles. Description The Hawker Mech is the product of the very latest alien hybrid technology. Pressing the Left Stick allows you to switch between all three boost types available to other cars. How to Unlock The Montgomery Hawker Mech is included with the Carson Extreme Hotrod in the Boost Specials Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, or 640 MS. It can also be purchased separately for $4.99, €4.99, £3.99, or 400 MS. Resemblance Being a variation of the Montgomery Hawker, the Mech version still resembles the TVR Sagaris (albeit themed after a tuner/street racer, due to the vinyls and the wheels. It could also be said to be themed after an experimental sci-fi car). Notes *A good way to see the colors of a wheel when moving and when static is to perform a literal burnout by holding Accelerate and the brake. This cases the rear tires to move while keeping the front tires still. *There is a small technical hitch with the wheels which has to do with their color when moving. When at even a slow speed, the wheels normally turn Purple on the outside with Green on the inside. However, when going off a Super Jump, during the brief moment of the camera flash, the wheels turn Aqua on the outside and Orange on the inside, the colors they have when they are still. This is because the color change happens due to the wheel speed relative to the player. During the camera flash, the wheels turns extremely slowly relative to the player, thus they appear in their static colors. Videos RDSFLMLQMgE&hl W-tcJ5XV8Dc See Also *Carson Extreme Hotrod *Montgomery Hawker *Montgomery Hawker Solo *Montgomery Carbon Hawker *Vehicles by Montgomery